


Good Luck, My Lord

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Series: Smutisfaction Files [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark Friendship, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, Reformed Loki, Slow Burn, redeemed loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: Loki is more affected by what has happened to the Asgardians and his family than he lets anyone see. When he meets Darcy will she see through his glamour to the man within?Rated Explicit for Eventual Smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/gifts).



> The prompt was for a redeemed/reformed Loki & Darcy Lewis Smut Fic
> 
> I needed direction and Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin gave it to me. Best beta and writer bud ever xox

“Brother, I’m sorry to do this, but I must leave.” Thor’s voice is laced with concern as he faces Loki. His usually gregarious little brother has been spending most of his time hidden away from the rest of the people.

“Why?” Loki looks up with interest, the first emotion other than apathy that he has displayed since landing in Norway. The Nation had donated a large chunk of land to be a refuge for the Asgardians and they were turning it into home with the resources provided by other governments. Loki, who would have normally been in the middle of it all, giving orders and demanding everything be made bigger and grander than it needed to be, was providing no leadership, no input. Just existing in self-imposed exile, wallowing in his guilt.

“I must win back my Lady, Jane.” Thor rests his large hand on his brother’s shoulder, unusually gentle as he provides comfort. “I have learned a lot these past few weeks and I know that I shall never forgive myself if I don’t try.”

“Then I shall come with you.” Loki rises, a small smile appearing on his face as he takes in Thor’s look of surprise. “Come now brother, you aren’t exactly known for your ability with words and your Lady Jane is quite angry with you. Wouldn’t you rather have my assistance?”

“Tell the truth Loki.” Thor says quietly, his eyes gentle on his brothers’. Loki searches Thor’s face for a moment, and Thor watches a range of emotions flicker across Loki’s face before he gives Thor a resigned look. 

“I can’t stay here brother.” Loki sighs, looking down at his hands in what might be shame. “I betrayed our people, I betrayed you, I betrayed our Father, and everyday here is a reminder.” He shakes his head, the normally long luscious locks having lost their usual shine, sway limpy next to his gaunt cheeks. “It’s selfish I know, but what else is new?”

“Thank you for your honesty.” Thor claps Loki on the back, his usual vigor returned. “Let’s make haste!” Loki is stunned at his brothers easy acceptance of his joining the trip and has to quickly dart after Thor as he strides away, placing a glamour on as he walks.

“Heimdall!” Thor’s voice booms as he searches for his general. “Ah! There he is.”

Sif and Valkyrie are training out in a field, a circle has gathered to watch as they are impressive to behold. Loki stays back from the crowd as Thor makes his way through to where Heimdall watches. 

When Sif met up with them in Norway she had not held her anger back from Loki and his misdeeds. As a result he still had a healthy fear of her. Although with Sif meeting Valkyrie she had stopped paying him any attention, now focused on courting the fellow warrior.

“What a display those two provide!” Thor steps up to Heimdall, smiling as they clasp hands.

“It is a treat to witness, my lord.” Heimdall replies with a smile of his own. “You are off then?” His smile disappears as his gaze turns to Loki.

“Yes, Loki will join me in my travels to New York.” Thor replies, waving at Sif as she looks over to him walking away from the crowd. Valkyrie makes the most of her opponent’s moment of distraction and swipes at her ankles, throwing Sif to the ground. Valkyrie places the point of her sword at Sif’s neck before laughing and holding out a hand to help her up.

Loki skirts the outside of the circle of people quickly and follows Thor and Heimdall to a space empty of everything but grass.

“Good luck, my lord.” Heimdall bids them farewell as he summons the Bifrost. Loki swears that Heimdall is looking at him, not Thor when he says that, but the Bifrost races them quickly away to the other side of Midgard before Loki can analysis it further.

 

…

 

“What the fuck!” Darcy exclaims loudly. There had been a flash of light and the Bifrost had opened on the grounds of the facility. Two figures appear, Thor and… Loki? “What the actual fuck!” Darcy yells even louder this time. Thankful that Jane worked 48 hours straight over the weekend and is currently passed out asleep in her rooms and thereby missing this, she runs out of Jane’s lab half ecstatic, half furious. 

“Miss Lewis I must insist that you stay in your lab and where it is secure until these visitors meet with Mr Stark.” FRIDAY tones over the intercom.

“Nope, no way.” Darcy shakes her head as she stalks through the hallways. “I am not leaving this up to that idiot.”

“Apologies Miss Lewis but your safety is a top priority.” The AI replies and the door slides shut across Darcy’s path.

“Open the door FRIDAY.” Darcy scowls at the ceiling, although she knows the AI doesn’t exist there it just feels right.

“I cannot do that Miss Lewis. Please return to your lab.” FRIDAY repeats.

“Fine, you wanna play hardball? I’ll play hardball.” Darcy mutters under her breath as she pulls out her Swiss Army Knife and plies a panel off the wall.

“Miss Lewis, I must insist you cease that immediately.” The AI sounds distressed, if that were possible.

“Well I must insist that you and Stark stop trying to treat me like a child.” Darcy retorts, quicky rewiring the door panel and it slides open. She can’t help the smile from spreading across her face as the AI stays silent and no other doors are slammed shut in her face as she makes her way outside.

“LADY DARCY!” Thor’s booming voice echoes across the field as she heads out, quickly she is enveloped in a tight hug.

“Thor you jerk where have you been!” She punches him on the shoulder, even though she knows it would feel little more more than a flick to him. “You don’t call, you don’t write, when we didn’t hear anything about you in Norway we were worried you were dead!” Darcy ignores the fact that Rhodey is standing there in his Iron Patriot suit staring daggers at Loki.

“I had to ensure peace was reigning across the Nine Realms, then my Father died, and my Sister was released from Hel where he had banished her, then she destroyed Mjolnir and killed most of Asgard’s warriors and I had to fight her and destroy Asgard in the process and then I had to take care of the people left as we came to Earth for refuge.” Thor lists the things off leaving Darcy a little dumbfounded.

“Oh, wow. I’m so sorry Thor.” She pulls him into another hug, Thor always gave the best bear hugs.

“Thank you Lady Darcy.” He smiles gently at her, “and how fares Lady Jane?”

“Nah uh, I am NOT getting in the middle of that.” Darcy shakes her head, “I want to stay friends with the both of you and not get in the middle but chicks before dicks, dude.”

“Ah hem.” They both turn to Rhodey who now has his faceplate down. “Thor it’s great to see you man but why is your brother here, without restraints?”

“He is here to make amends for his past. He has changed and I wanted to give him a chance to show you all.” Thor smiles brightly at Rhodey.

“Yeah, well, you could have called.” Rhodey’s voice is distinctly uncomfortable.

“I apologise for the intrusion.” Loki’s voice is as smooth as silk and makes Darcy shiver a little as it slides over her skin pleasurably. She turns look at him and is startled to find his eyes on her and not Rhodey. “But I can assure you I have reassessed my life and have found my previous pathways severely lacking.”

Darcy raises an eyebrow as Loki steps towards her, but she says nothing. Rhodey has raised his hand, his suits repulsor aimed at the Asgardian’s back, but either Loki doesn’t notice or doesn’t care as he takes Darcy’s hand and brings it to his lips.

“If I had known there were exquisite creatures such as yourself on this planet I would have rethought my original invasion plan.”

Darcy can’t remember the next few moments clearly. All she knows is that she sees red at his cavalier attitude to an event he caused which resulted in hundreds of deaths. When her vision comes back, her taser is in her hand and Loki is lying on the ground, the prongs from the Stark altered taser-gun still attached to his cheek.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane finds out Thor has returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin , sorry for making you beta your own prompt ;P
> 
> Find me on Facebook @LivvyNicklaus or livvynicklaus on Tumblr and Instagram. I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author

“Way to go Darce.” Tony smirks as walks into the hallway and stands next to her, pausing to look through the medbay window to the unconscious Loki. “To think I was concerned about your safety.”

“Yeah, well, he pissed me off.” Darcy crosses her arms somewhat defensively.

“Lady Darcy is my Lightning Sister!” Thor declares, slamming his hand onto her shoulder making her knees buckle. “All should fear her wrath.” Darcy can’t help the grin that spreads across her face.

“Sorry I tased your brother.” She says quietly.

“No you’re not.” Thor replies with a good natured grin.

“No, I’m not.” She agrees.

“Good to have you back Point Break.” Tony steps past Darcy with his arm outstretched to shake hands, but Thor has other ideas.

“I have missed you so Man of Iron.” The Asgardian picks the smaller man up in a bear hug, his feet dangling off the ground. Darcy laughs as she quickly fumbles out her phone to get a picture. Not that she’d ever share it on social media, the SI non-disclosure agreements are pretty thorough on that point, but to tease Tony with it in the future.

“Thor… could you… would you… put me down?” Tony gasps as Thor almost crushes his lungs. Darcy is still laughing when she feels her phone vibrate. 

“Oh shit.” She mumbles as she sees Jane’s face on her screen. “Hey I’ll catch up with you later alright Thor? I just gotta go do some urgent stuff.” Before he can reply she hurries off answering her phone as she goes. “Hey Janie did you get a good sleep? No, I’m not in the lab. I’ll come up to your room. Give me 2 mins.”

Once in Jane’s apartment she puts on a couple of poptarts and starts brewing a massive pot of coffee.

“What would I do without you Darce?” Jane sighs as she slouches into the kitchen, dressed in a long man’s button down with her hair a mess.

“Die a long slow death of starvation?” Darcy quips back. Jane groans in agreement as she slides onto a stool at the kitchen counter and Darcy hands her poptarts and coffee.

Darcy waits till Jane has eaten the poptarts and is onto her second cup of coffee to tell her the news.

“Thor’s here.” She blurts out. A firm believer of ripping off the bandaid Darcy doesn’t sugar-coat it. She carries on as Jane stares at her wide eyed. “Also he brought Loki and I knocked him out with my taser.”

“You tased Thor?” Jane asks confused.

“No Loki.”

“Oh. Good. I need more sleep.” Jane replies before downing the rest of her coffee and walking back to her bedroom.

“Janie…” Darcy follows her best friend and pulls the bed covers off her that she’s hidden under. “You can’t avoid him.”

“Yes I can.” Jane retorts, starting a tug of war with the covers as Darcy won’t get go either. “How can I face him after what I did?”

“You made a mistake, either own up or move on.” Darcy has to put a foot on the edge of the bed to give herself extra grip. “Damn you’re strong.”  

“Well what am I supposed to do?” Jane exclaims, sitting up and letting go of the sheets all in one. 

Darcy falls hard on her ass with an  _ oomph _ . “Ow!”

“Sorry Darce.” She crawls out of the bed to help Darcy up off the floor.

“You just be you.” Darcy rubs her ass as it’s kind of sore now. “Shit go apologise for breaking up with him or don’t. Just don’t stay in this limbo where you will never know whether he still feels for you what you still feel for him.”

“But, can I trust him again?” Jane asks softly.

“Thor is the most trustworthy man in the galaxy.” Darcy grabs Jane into a tight hug. “But he might not always be there at a moments’ notice because he does occasionally have to go save the world or universe and do royal family stuff or whatever.” Darcy pulls back to look into her best friend’s eyes. “Just like how you get caught up in what you’re doing and have to go travel to places where you don’t get cell reception.”

“But I go for days or weeks, only occasionally months, and not very often now with SI funding us. He goes for years.” Jane starts to pace, her frazzled look becoming even more so as she runs her hands through her hair, leaving it sticking up on end.

“You're the one that told me that time is different to Asgardians as they live for so much longer.” Darcy sits on the bed and watches her friend stalk from one end of the bedroom to the other, her short legs making the room seem much bigger than it is. “But I get that understanding something theoretically is quite different to experiencing it emotionally.” 

Jane stops and stares at Darcy. “When did you get so wise?” 

“When my life suddenly became a sci-fi series and I became best friends with geniuses?” Darcy flicks her hair back as she giggles at the look her bestie gives her.

Jane points at Darcy, a little jealousy flickering through her tone. “You mean your one and ONLY best friend is a genius and you put up with other geniuses in her general vicinity.”

“Of course Janie.” Darcy holds up her hands in surrender, trying to hide her smile. “Now go have a shower cos you kinda stink and then we’ll head to your lab.” Jane wrinkles her nose as she takes a cautious sniff her armpit before turning and making her way to the bathroom.

 

…

 

“You never told me Darcy Lewis was so… magnificent.” Loki accuses Thor as they survey the apartment they’ve been given by Stark.

“I didn’t really have time, what with you trying to kill me and then dying, and then trying to take over Midgard, and then saving Midgard, and then dying again and then trying to get me killed again and then trying to save Asgard.” Thor smirks at Loki. “You really are eccentric, Brother.”

“Oh be quiet.” Loki scowls at his teasing.

“If that is what you wish Brother but I was under the impression you wanted to learn more about Darcy Lewis?” Thor’s ribbing reminds Loki of their younger days.

“Fine. Tell me about her.” 

Thor’s grin gets even bigger at Loki’s petulant tone. “She is my lightning sister, you have first-hand experience why she is called that, she is good and brave and has a warrior's spirit.” 

Loki rolls his eyes. “A warrior’s spirit isn’t always the level on which to rate a person.”

“It is when you are under attack by the Prince of an alien race and your first thought is to run and save the innocents.” Thor’s voice is gentle as he watches Loki’s features turn from exasperation to apprehension.

“She was there? When I used the Destroyer?” Loki asks somewhat rhetorically as he already knows.

“Yes Brother.”

“Well, fuck.” Loki growls with frustration and he stalks off out of the apartment. Thor’s eyes widen in shock as Loki never curses, preferring to use his silver tongue for eloquence rather than vulgarity. But within a second Thor has a plan and he is chasing after his little brother. 

“Maybe we can help each other.” Loki continues to march through the hallways, ignoring his brothers call from behind him as he searches for a door to get outside. 

“Loki, stop.” Thor’s voice is unusually passive and it’s strange enough that Loki almost stumbles as he turns to face him.

“Tell me my dear big brother.” Loki’s voice is full of condescension. “How would an oaf like you be of any help to me?”

“I have something you want.” Thor lets Loki’s nasty tone glide off him, recognising that it’s an act of self preservation, rather than an attack.

“And what could that possibly be?” Loki’s lips are turned up in a sardonic smile, but Thor sees through the deception.

“Unrestricted access to Darcy Lewis.” Thor grins widely as Loki does a double take and outright chuckles as Loki tries to quickly calm his features as though it’s not what he is desperate for.

“Yes, well I supposed she will be a somewhat interesting distraction while we are here.” Suddening Loki finds himself pinned by the collar up against the wall, his feet dangling helplessly. 

“You have miscalculated brother.” Thor’s voice is low and menacing. “Darcy Lewis is no toy, nor a ‘distraction.’ As much as I am in need I will not trade the feelings for one I call my friend for my own quest.” Loki gasps for breath as Thor releases him and he falls to the ground, managing to stay on his feet.

“My apologies brother, I only meant it in jest. I would never exploit her.” Loki looks at Thor in earnest, desperate to alleviate his anger. “I wish to learn more about her for she is a beautiful conundrum.”

“I believe you.” Loki staggers under the weight of Thor’s clap to his shoulder. “Come, let’s discuss our plan of action before we join with the others to feast.” 

Loki lets himself have a small smile, perhaps the first genuine smile he has had in years as he walks with his merry brother back to their quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are life.
> 
> Also would love to hear from any of you on insta or tumblr or fb :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has given Loki a little bit of advice regarding Darcy... let's see what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin) for beta and for finally explaining what your pseudonym means! hahaha so clear now ;P
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to chat about ideas or have story requests I now have a FB page [@LivvyNicklaus](https://www.facebook.com/LivvyNicklaus/) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/). I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>

It all starts at breakfast the next day. Everyone but Jane is spread around the kitchen and dining area. Darcy is having her second cup of coffee when Rhodey sits down at the table with his cereal and lets off an almighty fart. The sound echoes round the room for a good ten seconds before it dies off and everyone looks at Rhodey shell shocked. Darcy sees Tony’s face with his mouth hanging open in shock and is sure it mirrors her own.

“It wasn’t me!” Rhodey declares as Pepper hides her mouth behind her hand.

“That’s what they always say.” Darcy calls from across the room, deciding to perch at the breakfast bar instead of risking the table.

“Well you blew me away.” Tony sniggers into his coffee.

“Shut up Tony.” Rhodey scowls at him.

“Too much chilli last night? Maybe it was the beans? Or are you just reacting to the coffee?” Tony continues, enjoying teasing him.

“Is flatulence not a natural bodily function?” Thor leans over to ask Pepper, who has to pressed her lips tightly together as she nods.

“Need to register that booty with the local seismological monitoring station.” Darcy giggles into her eggs as Rhodey turns his glare on her.

“If you farted in your wallet you’d have some gas money.” Tony starts to full on belly laugh as Rhodey gets up and points at him.

“I. Didn’t. Do. It.” Something slips from his chair and falls on the floor. Rhodey bends over to pick it up and Pepper visibly flinches as his ass is pushed in her direction. Darcy can’t hold back any longer and lets out a gasp of laughter.

“What is that?” Thor points at the bit of rubber dangling from Rhodey’s hand.

“It’s a fart cushion.” Rhodey scowls as Pepper joins in the laughter. “See, someone put that on my seat.”

“Who would do something so childish?” A smooth voice flows from the corner of the room. Darcy turns to see Loki sitting by himself next to the window. She had almost forgotten he was around he had been so quiet. She studies him a moment, unconcerned that he is aware she’s looking at him and is looking right back at her. His lips are turned upwards the tiniest bit. _The God of Mischief…_ She thinks, but can’t come up with a reason why he would do it.

“Tony…” Rhodey glares across the table. The man in question holds his hands up innocently.

“I didn’t do it!” Tony protests.

“That’s what they always say.” Darcy calls over again with a chuckle. She finishes her eggs, grabs poptarts and another mug of coffee for Jane and heads to the lab with the bickering about the fart cushion still going.

 

…

 

“I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!” A wail echoes through the corridors and Darcy instantly presses herself against the wall. She was heading back from main dining area for the compound from lunch but she recognises that voice. It’s that bitch Janice that’s in charge of the facility maintenance and cleaning services.

 _Gotta get out of here!_ Darcy thinks to herself as she stumbles away from that awful voice and quickly moves down the hall back to the lab. But she wasn’t quick enough.

“DARCY LEWIS!” Janice’s shriek is similar to that of what Darcy imagines a pterodactyl sounds like. “STOP RIGHT THERE!” Darcy sighs, straightening her shoulders as she turns to face the nasty woman.

“Hi Janice, what seems to be the problem?” Darcy has her best customer service voice on. Although Janice has next to nothing to do with Darcy and Jane she had treated them miserably from day one. Even going as far as to say Darcy’s role wasn’t necessary and then when it was made clear it was, that Darcy should report to Janice. Darcy had managed to hold Jane back from smacking the bitch and luckily Pepper had swooped in and removed Janice from their lab, even going as far as shutting off access to everyone but the core team.

“The problem is that some little brat thinks it’s funny to replace the sugar with the salt and my extra hot decaf lactose free low fat mocha latte has been ruined!” Janice’s face is red and getting so close to Darcy she can smell the salt on her breath.

“Perhaps before you go about making wild allegations you should check the security footage and see who did this.” Darcy replies calmly. Her fingers are itching to grab her taser so she curls them up into a fist.

“I know it was you, you little tramp.” A bit of spittle flies out of Janice’s mouth and Darcy deftly sidesteps it. “Even if you’re not on camera I know you hack into the system illegally so would wipe any evidence.”

“If you would like to make a formal complaint I suggest you go and speak with the HR manager. I have nothing more to say to you” Darcy turns and walks away. She senses, rather than feels Janice’s fingers go to grab her hair. But before she can get out her taser a shadow rushes past and Janice is a toad.

“Um… What the fuck?” She looks to Loki standing next to her, his face is contorted with anger.

“She was going to attack you while your back was turned.” His voice is careful and contained although Darcy can see he’s struggling to maintain control as his shoulders shudder with deep breaths.

“So you turned her into a frog?” Darcy slides a hand through her hair, trying to figure out why he would defend her after she tased him.

“A toad.” Loki gestures to Janice.

“Whatever.” Darcy fights to keep her face impassive. ' _Janice the Toad', it suits her._

“Yes I did.” Loki looks back at Darcy, ignoring the croaks from the indignant toad.

“What, you don’t think I can look after myself?” She crosses her arms trying to stand straighter under his gaze.

“I know first hand you can look after yourself. But I could see that you were going to let this woman get away with it and I couldn’t stand idly by.” The way he looks at her so earnest seems honest, but Darcy knows better than to trust the God of Mischief.

“You were watching us? Wait, it was you, you changed the sugar over didn’t you?” She steps forward and poke her finger at him.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Loki doesn’t step away, nor does he try to stop her as she pokes him again.

“Don’t lie to me.” She’s so close she can see the different flecks of green in his irises.

“She deserved it.” This time he does wrap his hand around Darcy’s wrist to stop her from poking his chest. But he does so very gently so she knows she could easily pull away, but she doesn’t.

“Yes, she did. Now turn her back.” She stays toe to toe with him, looking him dead in the eye.

“She’s not lactose intolerant.” He smiles a little half-smile.

“I know.” Darcy refuses to smile back, even though her body wants to.

“Can’t we just release her into the wild and let nature take its course?”

“Human life is nothing to joke about Loki.” This time she does step back, and he easily lets go of her wrist.

“My apologies Lady Darcy. I was out of line.” He turns back to Janice the Toad.

“Wait.” She steps forward and places a hand on his shoulder.

“What?” He doesn’t turn around.

“Can you do it once I’m back around the corner?” Darcy lets out an awkward half-laugh. “I don’t want to have to deal with her again.”

Loki looks at her a moment before bending at the waist. “Of course.”

“Thank you.” Darcy gives a slight smile at his elaborate bow before turning and quickly walking away back to the lab. She can’t wait to tell Jane what just happened.

“Ohmigod Janie, Loki just… gah...” Darcy stops in her tracks at the sight of Jane’s legs wrapped around Thor’s waist. The Prince of Asgard holding the astrophysicist up against the wall as they make out. Neither noticing that they have a guest to their show. “I’ll just… I’ll just take a long lunch break.” Darcy strides out of the lab and walks in the opposite direction from where she last saw Janice the Toad and Loki.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I giggled a lot when writing this, I hope you did too! xox


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cuteness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin) you are the best beta babe out there!
> 
> If you want to chat about ideas or have story requests/prompts I now have a FB page [@LivvyNicklaus](https://www.facebook.com/LivvyNicklaus/) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/) and Twitter [@LivvyNicklaus](https://twitter.com/LivvyNicklaus?lang=en) . I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>

_ Seriously what is with the guy? _ Darcy wonders as she watches the stars slowly appear one by one as the sun disappears.  _ It’s like he’s trying to pretend that he isn’t a vindictive narcissist that tried to take over the world a few years ago. _ Darcy hasn’t been back to the lab since walking in on Jane and Thor after the whole ‘Janice the Toad’ debacle. But she left her key card to her apartment in there so she’s biding her time before trying to go and look for it. Not willing to have another run in with Janice she’s staying away from the highly populated areas of the compound. 

She’s lying on one of the picnic tables that are placed around the main building. Her hair fanned out across the table-top. Enjoying the peace and quiet as she mulls over her interactions with the God of Mischief. Then she hears a clicking sound to her left, it’s coming from a vent poking out of the main building. 

“What the fuck?” Darcy sits up and makes her way to the vent, peering cautiously into the grate. “I swear if we have a rat problem I am moving back to Tromso,” she mutters to herself as she uses the torch function on her StarkPhone to try and see further in. Peering into the darkness she hears the clicking again. Steadying her feet, she prepares to be rushed at by an alien rat of some kind. But instead she hears a male voice, softly speaking. She leans forward, trying to catch what’s being said.

“Damn Midgardian ‘technology’,” the voice mutters as Darcy hears the clicking sound again. 

_ I recognise that voice! _ Darcy quickly pushed back from the grate in the wall and runs back into the building, rushing around the corners of the hallway until she reaches the spot on the inside of the wall.

“LOKI!” Darcy yells as she spies the God of Mischief tinkering with some wires in the wall. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She strides up to him, ready to tase him again. But is stopped in her movements as he turns to her, holding his finger against his lips in the universal  _ shh  _ sign. She only pauses for a moment in surprise but keeps storming forward. “If you think you can keep me quiet while you unleash some evil plan to take over the world you can think again!” 

“Lady Darcy,” Loki’s sigh is long and holds a dramatic tinge. “I am not doing anything evil. I just thought to have a little fun with the Man of Iron.”

“How so?” She warily steps closer, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Have you ever watched those James Bond movies?” Loki turns back to the wires he’s working on.

“Of course,” Darcy replies, her eyes on his dexterous hands as they maneuver the coloured wires.

“Well I have been told that Tony Stark hates 007.” Loki’s tone is causal and light as he pulls a wire with a port out and plugs it into a laptop Darcy hadn’t seen by his foot. “So I am going to change FRIDAY’s voice to jest with him.” Darcy can’t hold back the grin that stretches across her face. 

“Are you serious?” She lets out a whoosh of breath. “I thought you were doing something way more malicious.”

“I know I have done bad things on Midgard but back home I was known for my tricks and jokes.” Loki looks imploringly at her. “Thor reminded me of who I really am.” His puppy dog eyes make Darcy’s heart thump wildly in her chest.

“Uh, so you’re stuck with something?” She quickly tries to turn their attention back to the wires, his gaze making her nervous.

“Well, I’m not exactly up to date with my Midgardian technology.” Loki runs a hand through his hair and Darcy has to force her own hand back down to her side when it raises up of its own accord to follow his through his luscious locks. “I know what I need to do, but I don’t know exactly how to do it with this device.” He gestures to the laptop.

“How does FRIDAY not know what you’re doing?” Darcy asks as she settles beside him on the floor and picks up the laptop.

“I’ve put a glamour over the camera’s in this area so it can’t see us.” Loki grins as she leans forward and presses a finger into his arm.

“Just checking,” Darcy murmurs as she gets back to the computer and begins typing, hacking into FRIDAY’s system. “Who were you thinking? Pierce Brosnan?”

“Sean Connery.” His smile is infectious.

“Oh good one.” Darcy grins back as she sets up the audio file. Then with a little giggle to herself she adds her own take to the prank. Loki raises an eyebrow and when she doesn’t answer his silent question he leans around and peers over her shoulder. Chucking as he sees what she’s doing.

“I can’t wait to see how Tony reacts.” Darcy looks at him. “We have to wait to start it to when we can watch.”

“Breakfast tomorrow, when everyone is together.” Loki grins at the excitement in her eyes as she nods enthusiastically in agreement. She quickly finishes up and with a wave of his hand Loki reverts everything back to its place and the laptop disappears.

“I will never get used to that,” Darcy mutters under her breath. Taking the hand Loki offers he pulls her up to her feet.

“Let me walk you to your door.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Darcy waves his suggestion off. “This is the safest place in the world.”

“Oh so you’re not worried that Janice is pacing the halls waiting for you?” There is a mischievous lit to his tone.

“Argh. I forgot. And I left my key card in the lab.”

“You definitely do not want to go in there. I was searching for my brother and… ergh.” Loki gives a shudder making Darcy laugh even though she felt the same way about finding Jane and Thor making up. 

“I can get you into your apartment without a key.”

Darcy crosses her arms and scowls at him. “Excuse me?”

“Not that I ever would without your permission.” He raises his hands in an innocent gesture as he hurriedly tries to placate her.

“How would you get me in?”

His smile is charming. “I have certain… skills.” 

“You mean magic.”

“Midgardians call it that yes.”

“What do Asgardians call it?”

His smile is almost a smirk as he ponders her question, tapping his chin before answering, “something else.”

Dracy rolls her eyes at his response. “Fine, you can accompany me to my door to provide the service of unlocking it.” Darcy states regally, before striding away.

Loki’s long legs easily keep up with her. Darcy is huffing at the pace she’s set but her pride refuses to let her slow down so she pushes through the ache in her legs. Stopping outside her apartment door she refuses to lean against the wall even though she desperately needs the break.

“OK, do your magic.” Darcy waves at the swipe card slot.

“I already have.” Loki chuckles at her bemused look as he flicks the door handle and it eases open an inch. 

“Well, thanks.” Darcy slides past him to push her door open and step inside. Trying to ignore the tingling she’s feeling where her arm brushed against his.

“Until tomorrow Lady Darcy.” He does his elaborate bow thing again before walking off.

“Until tomorrow.” She says to his back.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Loki's plan is working?

**Author's Note:**

> What are you thinking? Comments are life!
> 
> If you want to chat about ideas or have story requests I now have a FB page [@LivvyNicklaus](https://www.facebook.com/LivvyNicklaus/) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/) and Twitter [@LivvyNicklaus](https://twitter.com/LivvyNicklaus?lang=en) . I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>


End file.
